The compounds of the present invention appear most closely related to a series of antipsychotic piperazine compounds of structure 1 disclosed by New, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,104; ##STR2## wherein, inter alia, Z is a glutarimide moiety and the fused ring pyridine system is thienopyridine. Z is connected to a piperazine nitrogen atom by a C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkylene chain. In the present invention the piperazine ring has been replaced by either a piperidine or a 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridine ring system.
Temple, et al., disclosed 4-phenyltetrahydropyridinyl and 4-phenyl-4-hydroxypiperazinyl derivatives of N-alkylazaspiro-decanediones and - undecanediones of structure 2 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,131. ##STR3## These compounds were described as tranquilizers having some anxioselective and neuroleptic actions.